


Night Drive

by koushizora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Smoking, but like, it cuts off before the sex actually, non volleyball au?, tsumu doesnt do very legal things here, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushizora/pseuds/koushizora
Summary: Atsumu wants to go out for some fun. You do too.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Night Drive

**miya 🤢 : “im driving over rn. be ready in 10?”**

You grimaced slightly. Atsumu always did this; he’d text late at night, insisting to meet up without giving you much of a choice. 

**“bitch it’s so late and i literally just finished my assignment gimme a break”**

Your reply was sent and within a few seconds you received a reply;

**miya 🤢 : “Sorry! I’m driving right now and will reply later.”**

An annoyed groan escaped you at the use of the automatic reply function. You knew he definitely read the message. It was just like Tsumu to do this.

Throwing on a light cardigan and applying a bit of lip gloss, you grabbed your phone and a little tin box you always brought along on your drives with Atsumu. After stuffing them into the pockets of your sweatpants, you double checked your appearance in the full length mirror by the door. A spray of perfume was used and you slipped on a comfy pair of sneakers before exiting the flat to wait at the entrance of the building. 

As promised, Atsumu arrived and you got into the passenger seat of the car. It was a little messy and you had to dust off some crumbs on the seat but it smelt just of him and the cologne he loved to use. 

“You gotta stop doing this. Especially the impromptu texting.” you muttered, leaning back in the seat as he began driving. 

“But ya always agree to it anyways. And as promised, I never do it on a Tuesday, Friday, or Sunday night, just like ya asked.” he hummed while giving the smirk you hated but loved. And as much as you hated to agree, he was right. 

Six months ago, you two had been set up on a blind date with each other by some friends. Miya Atsumu, known as a notorious flirt all his life, and you, a regular student just tired of life. The date itself didn’t go too well but the sex that followed was incredible and so you two had continued with this agreement for the past half year, and here you were now. On a drive to someplace out of town, a packet of cigarettes to share in the cupholder while the little tin in your pocket contained something a little stronger to smoke. And not to forget the cooler in the backseat which most likely contained at least two bottles of beer. 

“Fine… you’re right.” you sighed, crossing your arms as you kept your eyes on the road to try and guess where you were driving. 

“Hey, doll. Light me a cig, would ya?” Atsumu asked. As always, you pulled out the stick of tobacco from the packet and lit it before passing it. He took a long draw on it before opening the window to breathe it out. 

“I don’t get how you’re still so fuckin’ handsome after all the ciggies and drinks you take.” you muttered while taking the cigarette from his hand to have your own draw of it. 

“Same goes to you, doll.” 

“... T-Thanks.” you muttered while reaching back to grab a beer from his cooler. 

Neither of you saw it but there may have been the slightest flush on both of your cheeks. 

After that, the drive was silent for half an hour, save for the soft R&B that played and the occasional humming from Atsumu. It was always like this, and somehow the two of you had grown to like it. As much as you complained over and over about it, you enjoyed it. Enjoyed the thrill, the debauchery, the sex, and strangely, the company. 

“This place looks good.” his smooth voice hummed while turning into a forest. It was dark and a little scary with how cramped it felt with the towering trees, but your pride refused to let him know that. Plus, you knew you wouldn’t be thinking about it for much longer. He parked his car in a decent spot and unfastened his seatbelt before turning to face you who was just a little drowsy from the beer you had. “There’s a real pretty place I wanna go in there. But first…” Atsumu’s eyes looked darker than ever as he placed a hand on your thigh. 

No words had to be said before lips were being locked and soft moans emitted from your lips. Not too long after, you were both scrambling into the backseat, with him pushing you down onto your back as he grinded his strong hips into your more delicate self. The kiss ensued, though at this point it was hard to call it a kiss as it seemed more like a battle between lips. He groaned softly as he felt your fingers entangled in his blond locks. 

The two of you pulled away for a second to gaze into each other’s eyes, dark with lust and passion. 

“You taste like beer.” he chuckled while wiping off a little bit of saliva from the corner of your lips with his thumb. His touch was strangely soft, contrasting the way he had kissed you just seconds before.

“Yeah? You taste like nicotine.” you replied with a slight grin on your face. He replicated that smile, a rare sight from him, before resuming your kiss.

* * *

“Think you can walk over to that place I was talking ‘bout?” Atsumu asked while pulling his sweatpants back up. 

“Hmm… I don’t know, you were pretty rough tonight. You might have to carry me.” you laughed while putting your own clothes back on. 

The man rolled his eyes, though there was the slightest hint of endearing in it as he took the blunt you had half finished smoking earlier and lit it himself, leaning back in the seat a bit. As he did so, he glanced over at you - hair messy and strands stuck to your brow from the sweat, your clothes were in a disarray, and marks he had left behind covered your neck and collarbones. It gave him a weird feeling to look upon you, like a sort of pride. Whether it was because he had given you that look, or because he was just proud of you in general, he didn’t know. 

“No way, I’m tired too,” Atsumu scoffed and redirected his gaze out of the open window for a second before looking at you. His eyes softened slightly at the pout on your lips before he sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it. Carry the drinks.” 

He opened the door and carefully carried you out in a princess carry before kicking the door shut and beginning to walk. His steps were a little uneven and shaky as he was just slightly intoxicated.

As he carried you, you looked up at him, eyes tracing his sharp jawline and his blond hair. There were bags under his eyes and the scent of sex and everything you two were consuming today mixed into the cologne he wore with his natural scent. Somehow, it was still attractive. 

“You’re hot.” the words left you without you even realising it. Atsumu looked down and nearly stopped walking for a moment before laughing as he continued to walk. 

“You’ve got the weirdest fuckin’ timing. But yeah, I know that.” he replied before setting you down a little later.

“Where are we?” you raised a brow at him, still holding onto his arm.

“Just take a look, would ya?”

Tearing away your gaze from his handsome self to look at the sight before you, you gasped softly.

You stood near the edge of a cliff, just beyond the fence-like barrier, there were paddy fields and the occasional farmhouse providing a small source of light. It was a pretty normal sight, but upon closer inspection, you could see the reflection of the night’s stars in the water of the fields. The twinkling stars shone in pitch blackness, undeterred by the city lights you were used to. The moon looked brighter than ever too. A cool wind blew past your face, refreshing it after the stuffy feeling of having sex in Atsumu’s backseat, carrying the faint scent of spring on it.

“You know, I think being here would feel so much better if I didn’t have your cum in me.”

“Shut the fuck up and enjoy it. You asked for it anyways.”

Atsumu flicked your forehead lightly before pulling you closer to the edge and sitting down on a log, looking out over the fields and up at the sparkling sky.

“Happy 6 months.”

“Tsumu, I don’t think anyone celebrates a fuckbuddy anniversary.”

“Eh… whatever. Fuck and drink buddy.”

“...well uh, happy anniversary!” 

“Happy anniversary, doll.” 

The two of you looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, slightly dazed expressions on your faces before breaking out into giggles.

“Oh! Right!” you passed him a bottle of beer and opened your own with a spare coin in your pocket. “Cheers!” you clinked your bottle against his before drinking about a third of it.

“Cheers.” Atsumu replied and took his own large gulp of the drink. 

You leaned against him the moment he moved the bottle away from his lips. His muscular arm, strengthened by years of playing volleyball made him rather comfortable to lean against. You hummed an unfamiliar tune before sighing in content. 

Atsumu looked down at you resting against him. He could get used to this. He realised that lately he had been opting to stay the night after the fun you had together. Whether the time contained pillowtalk or it was just falling asleep in silence, he enjoyed it. Atsumu enjoyed being around you. 

You enjoyed it too. People often claimed the blond was an ass but you knew better. There were nights when after you two had sex, the worries of the day or week would catch up to you and you’d end up crying to him. It was awkward at first but he slowly got used to it and eventually would comfort you with food he ordered or a few words of encouragement. (“Yeah that bitch is in the wrong, go fuck her up.” was probably the most commonly said thing). As the nights passed, you found yourself wanting to spend more and more time with him. 

“Hey… the sun’s coming up.” Atsumu said, making you finally look up from your silence. You hadn’t even realised you had fallen asleep on him for a bit. As you narrowed your eyes and looked over the fields and fields of crops, you noticed he was right. The first rays of sunlight could be seen peeking over the landscape and brightened the sky. 

“Woah… it’s pretty.” you whispered in awe. 

Atsumu looked over and studied your features for a few seconds. The way your eyes sparkled and was lit by the early morning sunshine, the way your hair bounced just a little as the wind blew, and the way your feet tapped quietly on the dirt in tired excitement. He didn’t want to admit it but he might’ve just been falling for you.

“Thanks for bringing me here. I love it.” you grinned up at him. At the man who you hadn’t realised you had fallen for weeks ago.

“Yeah,” he replied, and in a voice just barely audible to the two of you, he whispered, “and I like you.”

This moment seemed like a perfect time to properly ask you to be his girlfriend, but he figured he would just let you two enjoy it in silence for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have absolutely 0 experience with this kinda thing i hope it turned out alright


End file.
